


The Bad Boy's Baby ||Reddie||

by honeyhugg



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhugg/pseuds/honeyhugg
Summary: nobody touches him.jock!richie × fem!eddie





	1. Chapter 1

1

"richard tozier, feet off the desk!" mrs smith yelled, her small hands placed on her narrow hips, her bushy brows furrowed as she threw daggers at the ravenette just with her eyes.

richie let out a loud yawn and kept his feet right where they were, crossing his arms behind his head to add extra effect. "how about you try calling me richie for a change, sweet cheeks?" he chided with a cool smirk plastered across his lips. some girls throughout the class giggled at his comment.

"see me after class, mr tozier." she demanded and then turned her back to the class. while she did, richie flipped the bird at her and caused a few girls in the class to, once again, giggle at him, causing a sly smirk to find its way upon his lips once more. 

richie tozier was the school's bad boy and he was the class clown. he was known for misbehaving, for playing jokes, and for being, over all, an asshole. still in yet, he was pretty much everyone's friend, besides the teachers and the kids who weren't cool. no one really knew where his rise to fame came from, but at the same time, no one questioned it and simply went with it, because they all wanted a piece of richie tozier.

then, the people who weren't friends with richie tended to stay clear of him, because they were scared of him. he was the kind of kid who wasted his life away on smoking, both cigarettes and weed, drinking, partying, and having sex. he also tended to be the kind of guy that liked to fight anyone and everyone that got in his way or looked at him wrong. most assumed those were the things in which contributed to putting him at the top of the food chain at derry high school. 

every girl wanted to get with him, and every boy wanted to be him. one thing about richie, though, that no one but his closest friends knew, was that he was attracted to boys. yeah, he screwed around with girls because they were pretty and they were fun, but his heart truly longed for a cute boy to be at his side. of course, he had yet to find anyone because not many people knew this about him, so he played it off as if he just wasn't the relstionship type. it had worked pretty well so far.

2

throughout the class, richie continued to goof off and harass mrs smith as much as he possibly could, almost earning a detention and a trip to the principal's office. he honestly couldn't care less about those threats, because he found them funny. even funnier than that, though, was the way mrs smith reacted to every noise or snarky comment he made. 

when the bell rang to dismiss the students to second block, richie packed up his things and began making his way out the door. however, mrs smith caught his attention by clearing her throat and reminding him that she had asked him to stay. they stood side by side until the classroom had cleared and then mrs smith took her seat behind her desk, clearing her throat once again.

"principal bradley has requested i select a student from this class, and i have chosen you," she explained, causing richie's eyebrows to crease in confusion. "we're getting a new student tomorrow and someone needs to show him around and make sure he gets the gist of everything.

"i was originally going to choose someone else, but because you decide to constantly disrupt my class, i changed my mind. i figured having someone to look out for would do you some good, teach you a bit of responsibility."

"someone to look out for?" he asked with a small scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. "do you take me as some sort of a baby sitter or something?" 

"this is important, mr tozier. you make sure this boy is well welcomed to this school, you hear me?" mrs smith then raised her brows, richie mimicking the look.

"and, uh, what's in it for me then? say i do well helping this new kid out. what do i get out of it?" the ravenette asked, a small smirk on his lips as he watched his teacher roll her eyes.

"it'll replace some of your bad grades, that way you'll pass my class and will be able to graduate this year." she bargained and watched as richie pondered it. she was satisfied when the boy nodded his head and held his hand out.

"deal." richie said as mrs smith reached out to shake his hand.

"he'll be here early tomorrow. i want you here thirty minutes before class starts so you can get well acquainted with our new student." mrs smith instructed, causing the ravenette to internally groan. on the outside, he simply nodded and forced a grin, though he hated the fact that he would have to get up earlier in the morning just to meet some dumb new kid.

"gotcha. can i go now?" richie asked impatiently, glancing towards the clock on the wall. the bell was going to ring soon. not that it mattered much anyways; richie was always late to class.

"one last thing," mrs smith said. "i know your crowd, mr tozier. this boy doesn't exactly fit in, but you be nice to him, you hear me? treat him well."

"christ's sakes, lady, you treat him like he's some porcelain ball-jointed doll or something." the ravenette scoffed, not really caring about the whole 'be nice to him' bullshit. richie wasn't the kind of person to be mean to others anyways. he was popular, sure, but that didn't come to him from being a bully. the fights he got into didn't count either. the people he fought with had it coming.

"he's.. got issues. you two can discuss it in the morning," she told him as the first bell rang. "now, get to class and don't be late."

3

throughout the school day, richie found himself thinking about the new kid that he would be showing around come tomorrow. he wondered what he was like as a person, the things that he was into, and all of the other basic things like that. most of all, though, he wondered what the 'issues' were that mrs smith had mentioned. he wondered if he was weird, if he had some sort or mental challenge, or if it was something else.

he was aware of the fact that he would have the answers to all or to most of these questions by tomorrow, but he still found himself pondering it. he continiously made up scenarios in his mind about this boy. in usual times when he would daydream, they would be about sex or getting high with some celebrities. However, now he was making up the boy over and over again, each time with different looks and characteristics.

each version of the boy that came to mind felt off, in a sense, and richie could understand why. he didn't know the boy and had never seen him before, so there was no way possible to imagine him perfectly. all richie hoped for was that he could show the boy around and get it over with and not have to associate with him anymore. his friends and perhaps even other people would find it weird if they were to see richie tozier hanging out with the new kid, especially if he supposedly had issues. 

the thoughts vanished from his mind when the final bell rang, signalling that school was out. quickly, the ravenette gathered his things and shoved them into his bag, rushing out of the classroom. thoughts of the mysterious new kid had quickly vanished from his mind as he walked down the hallway towards the exit, an ocean of students surrounding him - but not quite reaching him because he was taller than most of them.

when he got outside and made his way to his car, a blue 1980 chevy impala with the left back window duct taped, the one and only beverly marsh was leaning against it. seeing her caused a smirk to settle it's way upon his face and he approached her, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"you got the stuff?" he asked in her ear, his hands moving to her hips when she nodded. "want me to pay in the usual, marsh? a good fuck in the backseat?" 

richie's tone was low, gravelly, and he could already feel himself getting aroused at the thought of getting blazed and fucking around with his best friend. however, that faded when the red head shoved him away from her. a frown settled its way onto his lips and his brows furrowed as he looked to her with a puzzled expression.

"no can do, trashmouth," beverly marsh said and stood on the tip of her toes to ruffle up his already messy, black curls. "ben hanscom and i are finally a thing now. he asked me out literally earlier today. it was about time, too, if you ask me. i feel like he should have asked me years ago. anyways, he really likes me, and, well, i really like him, too. can't go about fucking that up, you know?

"i like fucking around with you, tozier, i do. i mean, don't get me wrong. but we can't do that anymore."

richie's mouth made a slight 'o' shape, but no sound came out. he was more concerned about the weed than he was about not being able to platonically get a handjob or blowie from the girl. he could easily find someone to take her place in that anyways.

"don't worry, though. you can have it, but you'll owe me. i don't know what exactly you'll owe me, but i'll figure it out eventually and let you know when the day comes," beverly explained, the cheeky grin returning to richie's chapped lips as the thoughts of getting off left his mind. "also, sadly, i can't join you and get high this time around. ben and i have a date soon and i refuse to miss it or turn up high. so i'll catch you later, tozier. smoke responsibly."

"alright, alright, i get it," richie said and held his hands up in mock defense. "you went and you replaced me, huh? that's alright with me miss marsh. you just go and have yourself a jolly good time, ya' hear me?"

"you're ridiculous, tozier," the girl giggled and playfully punched richie's shoulder before leaning up off of the car. "i'll catch you later. text me if you need anything."

"will do. have fun, but not too much fun." the ravenette winked and laughed as beverly flipped the bird and walked off.

richie gasped and was going to call out to the girl before he remembered that the doors to his car had been unlocked for the sole purpose of beverly slipping the weed in there. so, without a worry or a care in the world, he got into his car, located the stash in the glove compartment, and made his way home.

4

he was relieved to see that his parents' car wasn't in the driveway, so that meant he would be home alone. he would only have a few hours, though, because his brother would be home from after school activities by 6:30. richie didn't exactly know what his twin got up to, but he knew it was something nerdy.

the ravenette parked his car and got out, making his way inside with the weed shoved into his coat pocket. in his room, he tossed his bag into the floor, grabbed his lighter from his drawer and plopped down on his bed, taking the little baggie of weed from his pocket. in the bag, there were three joints already rolled. they would last richie long enough until beverly could get in touch with her guy again and get some more.

richie lit one of the joints and put on some music, fleetwood mac filling his ears immediately. he laid back on his bed, one arm behind his head and his feet touching the floor still, the joint between his lips. he took slow, small drags, letting the weed work it's course slowly, savoring the flavor and then pre-buzz that settled in and fogged his mind before the real effects hit.

his eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled and breathed out the smoke, his lips parting into a little 'o' and then a bigger 'o' as he breathed it back in again. he continued to do so until a little over half of the joint was gone. then he sat up, put it out, and laid back again.

by that time, the effects had settled in his system, his eyes narrowed into slightly bloodshot, tired slits. he stared up at the ceiling for quite sometime, humming along to the music that was playing and seemed to drag on slowly, one song playing for hours at a time. it made the boy's mind foggier than it already was, almost as if he had fallen into some sort of a trance, and it made him tired.

as he did this, richie found his mind wondering to the new kid once again. unable to control it and stop it, he allowed himself to conjure up images of the mystery boy all over again. however, all he could really find himself seeing was a blur of a boy that spoke slowly in a distorted voice. he was asking richie for help, but the ravenette found his voice funny, making him laugh. the image of the blurry boy vanished immediately.

richie let out a slow sigh and he rolled over onto his side, curling his long legs up onto the bed. smoking with beverly was always so much more eventful, but he was alright with getting high alone, too, because it gave him plenty of time to think of whatever he wanted to think of. plus he could sleep without worrying about the girl trying to touch him and ask to be fucked. richie never minded that, of course, but when a guy wants to sleep, he's going to sleep.

chuckling at that thought and his eyes feeling heavier and heavier, he let them fall closed. the music playing in the background thankfully drowned out the silence, making richie feel more comfortable with being alone than he usually would. the song was nice and smooth, lulling the ravenette in and out of consciousness, his lips parting. however, right before he could fall asleep, he heard his bedroom door opening.

"richie?" he heard a voice and then his music being cut off. "richie, hey. get up." 

richie groaned, taking some time to process the voice before he realized that it was only his twin brother mike speaking to him. slowly, the ravenette peeled his eyes opened and sat up, looking at his brother. "what?" he croaked tiredly, his eyes squinted.

"i was just going to see if you wanted to come to the mall with my friends and i. the av club meeting got cancelled for today and rescheduled to tomorrow, and we thought that, since we were already all together, we would hang out. max suggested that i invite you to come along." mike spoke, raising his brows as richie stared at him. 

the two weren't all that different, per se. all that was really different was their hairstyles, mike had more freckles than richie, and the former didn't have to wear glasses. they also had different last names. but that was because, when they were younger, their parents had gotten divorced and mike had went with their mom while richie stayed with their dad. their mom had remarried and the man had adopted mike. however, he had to move back in with the tozier boys and the new mrs tozier after a horrible accident that took the lives of his mother and step father. no one truly knew what had happened to them, because mike never spoke about it.

"isn't she the red-headed girl?" richie asked and groaned when his brother nodded his head. "tell her thanks, but i'll pass. i have to sleep. also, be sure to tell her to just give up, because it's not going to happen between her and i. she has a bigger chance with the lucas kid than she'll ever have with me."

mike laughed at this and nudged his brother. he was one of the few people who knew richie's secret about being into boys. "you should tell her yourself that, trashmouth! she'll never believe me, remember? we pretty much hate each other."

"right, right. i remember," richie chuckled and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a loud yawn. "remind me to later. as of right now, my bed is really calling my name. can't you hear it? it's saying, 'richie, richie! lay down. come sleep with meeeee'."

"whatever," mike chuckled and nudged his brother, causing him to chuckle. "i'll catch you later then. sleep well, loser."

"whatever you say, nerd." richie shot back and moved to lay back down against his bed, getting comfortable as he watched his twin make to leave the room, but he stopped him before he could even get his hand on the doorknob.

"what?" mike asked as he turned back to his brother, a small sigh leaving his lips.

"music. turn it back on. thanks." richie said shortly and grinned stupidly when mike rolled his eyes and begrudgingly turned the music on, fleetwood mac picking up where it was left off.

mike then left the room and richie watched as he did so, the door closing behind him. alone at last, the tozier boy let out a yawn and let his heavy eyes fall closed once again. soon, he could feel himself drifting all over again until he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1

the next morning, richie woke up to his alarm blaring pink floyd. typically, the curly-headed ravenette would hit the snooze button, roll over, and sleep until the very last second before it was time to go. this morning, though, he turned off his alarm, peeled the blanket off of his lanky body, and crawled out of bed. he had to force himself to do this because he had to get to school a bit earlier to meet the new kid. the only reason he cared is so he could get a good great in mrs smith's class and graduate high school. 

he grabbed a fresh change of clothes, and made his way to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower and dressed. his outfit was a simple pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a def leppard shirt, and some checkered vans. his pants were a little short, so they revealed his ankles and the white socks that covered them. however, richie took no mind to this, because it looked pretty decent.

drying his hair took a while, as he had to towel dry it. using a hair dryer always frizzed it out and that annoyed richie to no ends, so towel drying it was really the only option. and not only was his hair a curly mess, it was also thick. so the teen had to continously scrub at his head, getting it as dry as possible. once that task was complete, he didn't even bother to brush it and left the bathroom, grabbing his book bag and car keys.

2

for once in what seemed like his entire life, richie actually arrived to a place on time to when he had been asked. in fact, he had arrived five minutes earlier than expected, parked his car, and made his way inside the building. the halls were pretty much empty that early in the morning, save for a few students who were littered throughout.

nodding at a few that he knew, richie made his way to mrs smith's room. he knocked twice on the thick wood of a door and went in when he heard a faint 'come in'. he pushed the door slowly and, for some odd reason, felt a little anxious about meeting this new student for the first time since being told about him.

"richie," mrs smith said and his eyes shot to her as she stood up from her desk. "i'm glad to see that you actually made it."

richie furrowed his brows and closed the door behind himself slowly before holding his hands up in mock defense. "i'm just trying to save my own ass here, lady," he said matter of factly and spoke up again before she had the chance to scold him for cursing. "where's the kid?"

"seated in the back. go talk to him." mrs smith said and pointed. richie's gaze followed and his eyes widened when he spotted the new kid. he was pressed in the very back, a small and skinny kid, who had tan skin. sitting beside him was an oxygen tank, a cannula in his button-nose. now richie knew what mrs smith had been talking about when she had mentioned the kid had issues.

richie swallowed thickly and made his way over to the boy, taking the seat in front of him. the new boy looked up, his chocolate eyes full of life despite the oxygen being forced into his lungs. closer now, richie could make out the dark freckles that seemed to scatter just his nose, his thick lashes, and how perfectly smoothened his lips were.

"hi," the small boy said and cleared his throat, his voice coming out a bit nasally. "i'm eddie. eddie kaspbrak."

"richie tozier, at your service," the ravenette tipped an invisible hat towards the smaller boy, a grin spread out across his lips and revealing the small gap in his front teeth. "say, eds-"

"don't call me that." eddie interrupted, his chocolate eyes meeting richie's darker hues. 

"eds," richie repeated, clearing his own throat this time, the stupid grin still worn on his face. "what grade are you in?"

"i'm a senior," eddie said and rolled his eyes at the weird look the other boy was giving him. "i know. i look pretty small for one, but i am. both of my parents were short when they were my age, so i guess i'm cursed with being short, too. probably not gonna grow anymore, though."

richie nodded along to this, and he leaned forward slightly, narrowing his eyes at the new kid. "exactly how tall are you?"

"i don't know. last time i was measured, i was five foot three, but that was a little less than a year ago. i would say i'm either still that tall or i've grown only a little." eddie explained and couldn't help but to smile when richie let out a soft chuckle, the sound almost like music to his ears.

"dang, kaspbrak, you're tiny!" the ravenette exclaimed, more laughter pouring from his cherry lips. "it's okay. some people can really pull it off, and you most certainly do. so don't sweat it. and if anyone hassles you about it, you come to me about it."

"thanks," eddie said with a soft smile before he patted the tank beside him. "but i think i have bigger things to worry about being hassled for."

richie's gaze fell to the oxygen tank and his eyes followed the clear tube up to eddie's nose. he had wanted to avoid asking about that because he didn't want to invade the smaller boy's personal life. he wasn't sure if it would be too touchy of a subject or not. his curiousity was eating him alive, though, so he knew he would have to ask. he couldn't hold it back.

"say, what's with the tank anyways?" richie asked and shook his head slowly. "i mean, i get that you're probably sick, but with what? if you, uh, don't mind me asking, of course."

"i'll give you the details later, but to keep it short, i have non-small cell lung cancer." eddie said and richie nodded, a small frown on his lips. he didn't know exactly what that was, but he knew that cancer was never a good thing, and that having it in your lungs had to be a pain in the ass.

"oh." was all the ravenette said before his frown quickly turned into a grin. "where did you come from, eddie?"

"new york," he said easily, and richie could tell that the subject change had relieved him, his small shoulders relaxing. "my mom got a job up here in derry, so we moved and we plan on staying. how long have you been here?"

"all my life," richie said after a moment's thought. "born and raised, but i plan on getting out of this place when i graduate. i plan to travel the world, meet new people, try new foods, all that stuff."

"no college?" eddie asked, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brows. the kaspbrak teen had grown up being told that he had to go to college, otherwise he would make it nowhere in life. he was hardly aware of the fact that not going to college was an option, but richie tozier reminded him that it was.

"well, no. i'm not really the college type. i mean, i've considered it, sure, but i don't know. as of right now, it's not my thing. who knows, though? i may end up changing my mind at some point in the future." richie shrugged. he hated the topic of college. his dad and step mother wanted him to go so badly, but richie felt too stuck, too forced. mike was going, they always used as an excuse, so why couldn't he?

richie was a smart kid, so he wouldn't have any trouble suceeding. however, he was unmotivated and he could never stay concentrated long enough to get anything done. that's why high school had been such a pain in his ass. he was in honors and ap classes, but he hardly ever got anything done.

3

richie and eddie had first block together, so the ravenette sat in the back with him. he sent harsh glares towards anyone that gave the small boy a weird look. they talked a good bit, but richie didn't cut up or disrupt mrs smith any at all during her lecture. thankfully, she didn't seem to mind the two talking. he was too caught up in talking to and getting to know more about eddie kaspbrak.

so far, he knew that the boy was dying from cancer. he also learned that eddie only lived with his mother because his father had died when the boy was only about five. he planned on going back to new york for college, unless his cancer got any worse than it already was, then he would have to take online classes and remain in derry with his mother. eddie also loved comic books and he had a pretty good taste in music. when he was younger, he had asthma, but he didn't have to worry about it so much anymore because cancer kind of kicked it out of the picture.

richie was very intruiged with the new kid, more intruiged than he thought he would be. he found him interesting and very cute, and even if the boy came off as small and weak, the ravenette thought he was strong and very brave. he told richie he had been battling lung cancer since he was thirteen and was apparently beating it thus far. hearing that information had caused a grin to grace the tozier boy's lips. 

as they talked, eddie also learned a good bit about richie. things like his music taste as well and the fact that he also enjoyed comic books. he learned that richie was popular and that he would have nothing to worry about when people realized that he was richie's friend. he learned about his twin brother mike wheeler and their few differences and why their last names were different. eddie even got richie's phone number, a grin on his own lips as the ravenette scribbled the digits onto a torn out piece of paper.

the two boys got along quite well and eddie was thankful for his new friend. before he had left new york, he was afraid he would have no one, but he was more than relieved to have met richie. sure, the guy was a total trashmouth and had ridiculous jokes and comments - the two were practically opposites - but eddie knew that they would get along well and would more than likely become best friends.

to further his liking towards the ravenette, richie had promised to introduce eddie to his closest friends. he said that there were only five of them besides himself, but that they were all very kind and he would fit in well. it made eddie nervous at first, but the more that richie spoke of his friends, the less scary it seemed. the lot of them seemed to all be so different from each other, but they clicked so well, which is why eddie knew he would fit right in with the crowd.

richie informed the shorter boy that they were all hanging out after school and he invited the other to join them. eddie said he would love to, but he would have to consult his mother and get her permission. the ravenette had smirked about that and teasingly called eddie a mommy's boy, but said it would be fine and to just let him know before the day was over, which wouldn't be hard because the taller boy had to show Eddie around all day, plus they had a good majority of classes together.

4

at the end of the day, richie had met up with eddie at his last class and slung his arm over the boy's shoulder. 

"you ask your mom yet, sweetcheeks?" the ravenette asked, looking down at the other boy with pure hope in his eyes.

"yeah," eddie said as he looked up at richie in return. "it took a lot of convincing, but she eventually gave in when i pulled the 'but you said i need to make friends because it would be good for my health' card." he giggled, the sound causing a grin to find it's way upon richie's face.

"perfect," richie laughed and ruffled eddie's hair, the brunette shoving him away to fix it. "that means you can meet my friends today. we call ourselves the losers, by the way. we have since the start, because we used to be losers. like, major losers, eds. we were the only people that liked us."

"what changed?" eddie asked, combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to blindly perfect it once more. 

"none of us know for sure," richie shrugged, leading eddie out of the school building. "i guess people just started to notice us after a while and decided we weren't as bad as they once thought we were."

eddie hummed as he was led to richie's impala, the passenger door opened up for him. he slid into his seat, buckled up, and situated his oxygen tank between his legs all while Richie climbed into the drivers side and started the car.

"the losers and i had plans to go the junk yard today to look around for any junk that might be useful to us," the tall boy started as his focus was on the road ahead of them. "but i convinced them to post-pone that, so that we can all do something a little easier on you. do you like coffee?"

eddie found himself smiling softly at just how caring the tozier boy seemed to be. when he had first met him that morning and had learned that he ran with the popular crowd, he was afraid that the ravenette would act different, rude even, when out of mrs smith's sight. the more they talked, though, the more eddie found himself regretting having that thought in the first place.

richie was a genuine person with purely good intentions. he was so different compared to other popular kids that eddie had met before. he wasn't mean to anyone and he was very accepting and understanding. richie also had a sense of humor that didn't make him seem like a complete douche bag. better than any of that, though, he wanted to be eddie's friend. he wanted to stick up for the boy and make sure no one gave him any shit. honestly, that warmed the smaller boy's heart in more ways than he could possibly describe. 

fidgeting with the tube and sucking in slow breaths that tickled his nose, eddie looked over at the ravenette in the driver's seat. he took a second to silently admire him before he said, "i love coffee."


End file.
